


Pacific Rim: No Mercy.

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Humanity on the brink of destruction after a fissure in the Pacific Ocean creates a portal that allows giant sea-dwelling creatures to wreak havoc across the Pacific Rim. At war with the Kaiju, humanity unites to create the Jaegers, gigantic humanoid mechas each controlled by at least two pilots, whose minds are joined by a mental link. At the end of days, Raleigh Becket, a washed-up Jaeger pilot, is called out of retirement and teamed with a rookie pilot, Mako Mori, and with his teenage sister, Mercy, helping with Tech/Mach, in a last-ditch effort to defeat the Kaiju.





	Pacific Rim: No Mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Mercy's full name is Mercedes. 
> 
> The first chapter is told from Mercy's viewpoint, instead of Raleigh.
> 
> I don't know who I'm going to pair Mercy with, either Stacker, Hercules or Hannibal.

**Kaiju (Japanese): Giant Beast, Jaeger (German): Hunter.**

  
_Whenever people talk about aliens, they would always look up to the stars, it was something that everyone believed were other life was besides here on Earth. Turns out everyone was looking in the wrong direction, my brother and myself included. When alien life entered our world it was from the deep beneath the Pacific Ocean, a fischer between two tectonic plates. A portal between the dimensions, a breach. I was six when the first Kaiju landed in San Francisco._

_By the time tanks, jets and missiles took it down, six days and thirty five miles later, three cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned our dead, memorialized the attack, moved on. And then, only six months later, a second attack hit Manila._

_And then the third one hit Cabo, and then the fourth. And then we learned, this was not gonna stop, this was just the beginning. We needed new a weapon._

_The world came together, pooling its resources, throwing aside old rivalry for the sake of the greater good. To fight monsters we created monsters of our own. The Jaeger program was born. There were set backs at first, the neural lobe interface proved too much for a single pilot. A two pilot system was implemented, left hemisphere, right hemisphere, pilot controlled._

_We started winning, the Jaegers stopped invasions everywhere. But the Jaegers were only as good as their pilots. The Jaeger pilots turned into rock stars, the danger had turned into propaganda, Kaijus into toys. We got really good at it…winning. _

_My brothers joined the Jaeger program, they both piloted Gipsy Danger. Yancy and Raleigh became my father figure when our dad abandoned us when my mom died, Yancy, Raleigh and Jazmine decided that they would be there for me, that baby, and raise me in place of our parents. Yancy, being the eldest, decided that he and Raleigh would take me wherever they go. So when they joined the Jaeger program, they brought me with them. _

_Marshall Pentecost thought I would get in the way but I showed him that I knew my way around any type of wires or gears, so he allowed me to stay as long as I listened to orders.....Problem with that is that with my older brothers raising me, their habit of disobeying orders rubbed off on me. Though I do listen better when he gives me a look and I'm off to obey his orders._

_I had a pretty normal life considering living in the dome. I talked to Jazmine on the phone whenever I was allowed to and I was with my two older brothers, the two men who raised me as if I was their own. So my life was pretty good, I was happy._

_Then…then it all changed._


End file.
